thecorphub_archivefandomcom-20200214-history
October Conflict
The October Conflict was a conflict between the member states of S.A.T.O and the Almere Socialist Republic (A.S.R). S.A.T.O cites the "hypocrisy, unsustainability, malicious actions, malicious agendas, corruption, and aggressive territorial expansionism of the A.S.R" as key reasons for the conflict. Background 2 months after the August Conflict, tensions between the United Cities of Greater Bonitana (U.C.G.B) and A.S.R had already begun to mount. This was coupled with the arrival of multiple new powers in the area as they settled in the Doggerlands. The S.A.T.O treaty was established on October 26th, 3018, 2 days prior to when they would declare war. Course of the war On October 28th, 3018, at 12:00 AM local time, S.A.T.O commenced an invasion of Byfair and soon after, all other A.S.R territory. The A.S.R National Airbase Radar Station was immediately put on high alert, and conflict between the belligerents started soon after. The conflict initially began with the invasion of Byfair by the Bonitanan Air Force and Aerial Assault Corps, but sabotage of A.S.R's air defenses by special operations units began as early as 6:00 PM. The invasion of Byfair was a rapid success, as the province was already exclaved and essentially cut off from any A.S.R supplies. In the west, Alphian forces began the advance into Mirfield and Porkistan, with some ground forces taking the Beltway and others being para-dropped, whilst the Vindictus Ove moved into position above. Dalkaisk forces began their offensive from the U.C.G.B territory of Pasqual in the far west reaches of Almere, but were beaten back by air strikes. The Bonitanan First Field Army was quick to invade eastern Villagerington with the use of new mechanized vehicles and renovated tanks. Air support was provided by BN-15 light fighters and refurbished attack aircraft, with aircraft some dating back to the invasion of the SRAV. General Julian Dynemand would hold the line at eastern Villagerington until reserves from The Kingdoms of Estyn arrived. As Alphian forces pushed into Mirfield, they met with the Third Bonitanan Army at Orbital City. Due to the proximity of Lorikeet to the A.S.R border, a swift invasion of Orbital began to ensure the economic centre of the U.C.G.B would not be harmed. Trenches were set to prevent any A.S.R forces from entering Lorikeet and aerial bombardment was provided by the Alphians. Dalkai forces invaded through Pasqual into West Almere. Around 12 Dalkai Armored Tanks armed with anti-personnel weapons drove along the main highway that is in the heart of ASR. However, this invasion force were ambushed by three ANAC Heavily Armored Hyperion Helicopters and a Porky Corporation "Boxer" transport vehicle. The ANAC Attack Helicopters took cover behind the West Almere Mountains and fired onto the Dalkai forces which lacked Anti-Air power. The Boxer Transport, was however completely destroyed. The Dalkai tanks were shredded by the helicopters and only three damaged tanks returned back to Dalkai. This was one of the only battles A.S.R won during this conflict. As the Battle of Orbital City intensified, the A.S.R brought in four Porky Co. airships to combat the Alphian fleet. The airships, however, lacked defenses under them, proving to be easy targets for Bonitanan and Alphian artillery. As the Alphians pushed up along Southenstein to the east and the Bonitanans covered land to the west, the true A.S.R heartland was in grave danger. Eventually three of the four A.S.R airships were lost at the cost of one S.A.T.O ship, and by the time the A.S.R reserves arrived at the command of Ger Loogman, the situation was already dire. Category:Events